Just A (Normal) Day at Tori's
by Ihave4inmind
Summary: AU just a normal workday at Tori's Tris thought. oh boy, she was wrong... Story better than summary. ONE-SHOT


**A/N Hey! This is a one-shot! Just enjoy it!**

**Tris's POV:**

Today it is Friday. I do my normal routine. Shower, dress, make-up and then leave for Tori's to work. Tori's is the best dinner in Chicago! I am proud to say that I can work here! Tori is also my godmother. I live with her since my family's accident. Let me tell you about that.

I was with my friend Christina having a sleep over. Since it was my parents 25 year anniversary so they went out to dinner. They were just driving when suddenly this guy came driving towards them. Drunk. He slammed into my parents car with force. My parents died right away. My brother was in a coma for a month and then came out of it. He was doing all great. Then he fell down the stairs. He died on an impact.

After that happened I moved in with Tori. She told me I could work in her dinner. So that Is where I am going right now.

When I put my work clothes on: A black tank-top with _Tori's Dauntless Dinner_, army green shorts and a small apron. Then I walk down the stairs. Tori is already waiting for me. " Let's go, Tris!" she tells me and we walk out of the door to my red and black Lamborghini. When we get in the car I turn the radio on and my favorite song comes on _Angel With A Shotgun _by The Cab:

**_I'm an angel with a shotgun-shotgun-shotgun. An angel with a shotgun-shotgun-shotgun._**

**_Get out your guns, battles begun._**

**_Are you a saint or a sinner?_**

******_If loves a fight then I shall die,_**

**_With my heart on the trigger._**

**_They say before you start a war, _**

**_you better know what you're fighting for._**

**_Well baby, you are all that I adore._**

**_If love is what you need,_**

**_A soldier I will be._**

**_I am an angel with a shotgun._**

**_Fighting 'til the wars won._**

**_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._**

**_I'll throw away my faith babe,_**

**_Just to keep you safe._**

**_Don't you know you're everything I have?_**

**_And i-i-i-I wanna live not just survive,_**

**_Tonight._**

**_Sometimes to win,_**

**_You've got that sin._**

**_Don't mean I am not a believer._**

**_And major Tom will sing along._**

**_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._**

**_They say before you start a war,_**

**_You better know what you're fighting for._**

**_Well baby you are all that I adore._**

**_If love is what you need,_**

**_A soldier I will be._**

**_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_**

**_Fighting 'till the wars won._**

**_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._**

**_I'll throw away my faith babe,_**

**_Just to keep you safe._**

**_Don't you know you're everything I have?_**

**_And i-i-i-I wanna live not just survive._**

**_Tonight._**

**_Ohh ohh woah woah [3x]_**

**_[I'm an angel with a shotgun]_**

**_Ohh ohh woah woah_**

**_[I'm an angel with a shot gun]_**

**_I'm an angel wih a shotgun._**

**_Fighting 'till the wars won,_**

**_I don't care if heaven won't take me back…_**

**_I'm an angel with a shotgun._**

**_Fighting 'till the wars won,_**

**_I don't care If heaven won't take me back._**

**_I'll throw away my faith babe,_**

**_Just to keep you safe._**

**_Don't you know you're everything I have?_**

**_And i-i-i-I wanna live not just survive._**

**_And i-i-i-I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._**

**_They say before you start a war,_**

**_You better know what you're fighting for._**

**_Well baby you are all that I adore._**

**_If love is what you need,_**

**_A soldier I will be…_**

I love this song so much! I reminds me of the battle I had. I look like an angel, but my past Is a shotgun.

When we arrive at the dinner ask Tori what my shift is this day. " grab your nametag because today you will be the cashier. I groan inwardly. I know we always have this customer. I think Peter was his name… Well, everybody says he is pretty annoying. And he comes her EVERY FRECKING DAY! And I have to talk to him! Wish me luck.

The whole day Peter didn't show up. " Tris, will you close up when you leave?" Tori asked me and threw me the keys. " Sure, see you at home!"

Around 05.50 PM this guy came in. He was pretty handsome. Green eyes , blonde hair and tall. He seems nice. He walks towards me. " Hello, welcome to Tori's Dauntless Dinner. My name is Tris. How can I help you?" He looks at me with this gross smirk. " When does your shift ends?" is he hitting on me? " I'm sorry but that is none of your business." He looks at the ground and then at me with a smirk. " Playing hard to get aren't we?" since it is almost closing time almost nobody was in here. Only this guy who was listening to music with his back to me .

Peter grabbed my wrist so hard, I sucked in a breath. He pulled me over the counter and whispers in my ear: " We could go to my house and I will show you the view out of my window in the bedroom." I punched him in the jaw and pulled my hand out of his gasp. He did that creepy smirk again. He was about to launch at me when he was pulled back. I looked behind him and saw this hot guy. Blue eyes, dark brown hair and really tall.

" What are you think you are doing with my **_girlfriend_**?" I immediately understood him. He tried to save me from Mr. Assface over there. Peter looked at me with a smug look mounting "I'll handle it, babe." And turned around. Standing face to face with Blue Eye's chest. Slowly looking up he stutter: "i-i-I'm sorry dude! I thought she was single! BYE!" And Mr. Assface is gone. I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding. "Thanks Blue Eye's." He looks at me with a cute smile.

" You know my name is not Blue Eye's." he laughs a little. " No, I didn't know. What's your name than?" He looks at me with those gorgeous blue eyes while I clean up the place. " it is a nickname but everybody calls me Four." I laugh. " Four, like the number?" he nods. " exactly like the number." When I am done with cleaning I turn around. I see him with a 5 dollar bill in his hand. " Oh, I didn't know you wanted coffee! I'm so weird! Wait here I'll make you one, what do you want?" he stops me from turning around, laughing, he says: " I'm trying to be that guy from a few minutes ago, but if you give me your number we can go for a cup of coffee?"

When I look at his cute face I just can't say no. so I tell him the opposite.

**_Yes._**

**A/N so that was it! Make sure to check out my Notebook for new story/one-shot idea's! and thanks for reading and favorite/follow/review! Xx!**


End file.
